


Lexington Queen

by cherryvanilla



Series: falling is like this [2]
Category: The Faculty RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're falling out of reach, defying gravity." This takes place in Feb, 2002, during the LotR Japan promotion. Written in 2002. Sequel to falling is like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexington Queen

* * * * * * * * * *

"Move your arses mates, the lovely Liv's waiting for us!" You hear Orlando call out just as Dom has made you come and you're gasping into his mouth. He's wiping his hand on a washcloth while continuing to suck at your tongue. You hold him close to you as his lips swallow shallow puffs of air.

"Be right there, mate!" Dom manages to call out while moving down to suck at your neck. "You taste good," he whispers against you and you smile and pull away.

"And you look hot. Gonna try and score tonight?"

"Only if there's some model type there sexier than you," he smiles and nips playfully at your chin.

"Then that would be a yes."

"Get off it, Lij, you know you're dead sexy."

"Remind me of that when you've got your tongue down some tall, dark model's throat tonight."

"Ahh ... so it's height you're insecure about is it? Come 'ere, little hobbit, I'll show you the only size that matters is length."

You start laughing as he pushes you up against the sink and reaches for your dick again.

"Hello, you wankers! NOW!"

"Bloody Orli," Dom whispers and removes his hand. You kiss some more, planning to leave until you hear--

"Oh, shite, forgot to tell you: Hartnett's tagging along."

Your breath freezes in your throat.

"What?" you squeak out.

"Yeah, I invited him along, had nothin' to do tonight."

"Shit," you swear softly.

Dom starts rubbing your back. "That's..?"

"Josh, yeah."

Dom looks sympathetic for a moment, then his eyes get their usual twinkle. "Looks like you'll cop off, too."

"Shut up. That's ... over. Was just a fling."

"Come on, Lij, he was your first. That's big."

"It was nothin'."

"Okay so if it was nothin' then there's no problem."

"Yeah, I guess. Um, can we ... act like we're together?"

Dom laughs. "You're hopeless, Lij. No, that'll be too complicated. Things are good the way they are now; mates who shag occasionally. We already did that relationship thing and well ... if I pretend I may actually start wanting it again."

You move closer and kiss him softly. "Would that be so bad?"

"Sod off."

"Sorry. Just. God, *Josh*."

"It'll be fine. Just be friendly."

You sigh. "Yeah, fine."

You open the door to Orlando's, "About bloody time! Lexington Queen, here we come!"

 

* * * * * * *

You don't know why you're here. Looking around, you take in all the glitz and glamour: a place for all the stars to go. *This* is Japan's Hollywood. And you've never really cared for the real Hollywood to begin with, so you can't compute what you're doing here.

Then you look toward the entrance, at the boy in the black jeans and tight shirt and the answer suddenly becomes all too clear.

When Orlando had phoned and mentioned they were going clubbing tonight and would you like to come your mind did an instant flashback to that young boy, innocent and sweet and so eager to please.

Standing in your direct line of vision now was a barely recognizable version of that person. His face was older, sharper, and wiser. His posture was confident now, no longer sexually clueless.

This is why you said "sure, why not." This is why you're here. You just didn't realize it until now.

* * * * * * * * *

You spot him near the bar and everyone starts to walk over. You find Dom's hand and he squeezes. Silent encouragement. You wonder why you don't give it another try together, maybe this time it'll work. But you know that's foolish thinking and you can't hide from the present with the past.

So you walk to Josh. Orlando hugs him hello, Dom and Liv are introduced, and then it's your turn. Your eyes meet and suddenly, you're back in 1998. He's even more gorgeous now, and of course you've seen pics of him recently but they are nothing compared to the real thing. He's wearing tight jeans and a long silky shirt. Dom gives you a little push and soon you're in Josh's arms, face buried in his neck, and he's clapping you on the back; a 'heya buddy' kind of pat. Great. And you're thinking about what his dick felt like between your lips.

"Hey, Lij." His voice is low and rumbling near your ear and it goes straight to your cock.

"Hey," you choke out and move out of him embrace. "How are you?"

"Good, good."

You nod. And then the music begins blaring and if you'd intended to spend the night talking you'd be somewhere else. Orlando's already gone, making his way through the crowd, Liv following. You look back at Dom, who smiles and soon his mouth is on yours and you're sucking at his tongue. Yes! He's gonna play along.

Then he pulls away, leaving you panting and mouths 'have fun.'

And he's gone. Fucker. You turn to face Josh and there's surprise on his face and something else but it's quickly masked with a smile.

* * * * * * * *

That Dom guy kissed him. With tongue. Your mind starts racing. Are they together? You didn't think so till you saw that. And you're jealous. Jealous as all fucking hell. And ... then he turns around and you cover it all up with a smile but in the back of your mind you are thinking 'where the hell is this coming from?' It's been years, it was a fling, an on set romance(no, not romance you idiot. Fling. F-L-I-N-G.)

Still, it was ... nice. You've thought about him over the years. A lot. You understood each other, knew where the other was coming from. And now he's in front of you, and..

And what?

His leaning over to your ear breaks your thoughts. "Wanna go dance?"

And you nod, not knowing what else to do.

* * * * * * * * * *

Okay, this is okay, this is good. Dancing. No harm in that. Just. Keep dancing and don't look at his body. Or. His ass as he turns around. Oh fuck. You glance around you. Dom's got some male model and you give him a smirk. You knew it. Orlando and Liv are dancing with some girl sandwiched between them. And Josh ... Josh has suddenly been grabbed by some young Asian man and they're ... grinding.

Fuck. You freeze and watch ... watch as Josh's hands wander to this guy's ass, watch as Josh's neck falls back and is nipped at, watch as his mouth falls open on a gasp. You turn towards the bar and try to ignore your hardening cock.

* * * * * * * * *

You didn't plan on dancing with anyone, really, but when the cute boy started eyeing you, you thought of Dom and Lij and decided why the fuck not. He was sexy and you had to admit his mouth felt pretty fucking good on your neck. He nibbled his way down it, then up along your Adam's apple and you gasped, your hands squeezing his ass. When his mouth left your neck, you straightened up and looked at him, about to dive in for a kiss when you realized Lij was gone.

Fuck.

You excuse yourself and work your way through the endless amount of people. The pulsating music swells in your head and the lights dance behind your eyes. You spot him at the bar and you aren't surprised. You take a seat and order a drink. Lij is already on his second.

* * * * * * * * *

You don't want to look up and see him sitting there. You thought you'd be able to handle this meeting. Now, you don't know what the fuck you want. Scratch that, you wanna get drunk.

So you order another and close your eyes, hoping to will him away. When you open, he's still there but so is your drink.

You try to ignore him. Just two guys sitting at a bar. But your eyes focus on his hands as he raises his glass, his lips as he sips at the liquid ... his eyes as they meet yours.

And then you know. Know that you're both thinking, remembering, wanting.

Without thought, you knock back the alcohol and drag him out onto the dance floor.

* * * * * * * * *

You're on the dance floor again. You're not really sure what's just happened and you don't particularly care. He's led you to the back, where you have some privacy, a dark secluded corner near couches where couples are making out.

His hands are loose around your neck and you place your own on his hips. You've never danced together. The height difference makes it awkward and you can't help comparing it to times with Ellen.

But when you look into his clear blue eyes that shine even in this light there is no mistaking him for anyone. He's Elijah and you want him just as badly as you did then.

Your hands move tentatively down to his ass and he looks up at you, a mix of surprise and desire registering on his face. Then his hands are pushing at the back of your neck and..

Oh. Fuck. Yes.

Elijah. Beautiful, amazing Elijah's mouth on yours, soft lips meeting yours as you relearn the shape and curves of each other's mouths. You feel his tongue pushing against your lips and you let him in, mouths opening wildly, tongues tasting and twisting, your bodies up against one another, feeling the heat of your bodies, the hardness of your erections.

You break away, suck at his neck and you can hear his breath in your ear, harsh and needy. Then you hear your name. "Josh. Oh." So small. Maybe not meant to be heard but you do. You want to throw him down right there. You want to consume him. You want..

He grabs you by the face and stops your movements. Your eyes lock and then he's kissing you forcefully, shoving his tongue down your throat as he pulls the whimpers and moans from your lips. All at once he breaks away and nearly humps your leg as he plasters his body up against yours and finds your lips.

"Let's get the fuck out of here."

A harsh moan, a hot flick of his tongue and that's it. That's all she wrote. You pull him along the dance floor and out the club door.

* * * * * * * *

A flash of images. Club. Outside the club. Cab. Kissing in the cab. Groping in the cab. His hand down your pants in the cab. Jesus Christ, what if someone recognized you? Too bad, it's obvious now you do not think rationally when around Josh.

Josh. God, Josh's hand on your cock stroking you through your boxers.

Elevator. In the elevator. You up against the fucking wall of the elevator, your legs around his waist feeling like some virgin, feeling like you did the first time only not terrified.

Your hands all over him. Everywhere. Needy and wanting and hot and hard and ... god... he's too much.

Out of the elevator. In the room. And that's where the blur stops. Cause now you're alone and he's there and you're there and this is gonna happen for sure. No backing out. Not that you want to. You don't know exactly what this is; you don't know what you want it to be. All you know is you need him. Right here and now.

* * * * * * * *

You're kissing on the bed. Hands everywhere, bodies intertwined, reminiscent of the first time in the trailer. He's secure now, though. He knows what he wants and he wants you. You kiss him desperately, drinking the desire from his lips, leaving them bitten and swollen and sure to be sore come morning.

He's touching you everywhere he can. Sure, determined hands, squeezing at your ass and running down your calves as his teeth bite at your throat, intent on finding bare skin. He rids you of your shirt and proceeds to case the length of your back with those hands you're sure you'd never get enough of. Unable to handle it any longer you stagger off the bed and start fumbling with the buttons on your pants. He starts striping his own clothes and within seconds you're embracing at the center of the bed.

He's all over you, gasping and breathlessly, his wet lips caressing your skin. Then he's flipping you over, on your back, and that's. Unexpected. But not unpleasant. He's sucking at your nipples, nibbling your neck, hand on your dick as he moves lower, lower, until his mouth is on you, warm and wet and wonderful. So different from that one time before. Clearly, the boy knows what he's doing and you have to be thankful for the practice he must have gotten. He's taking you deep in his throat, tongue worshiping every ridge of hard muscle. You're moaning, hips rising slightly in the air, as his tongue and lips take you harder, faster, and just as you're about to cry out he pulls up, and off. Kisses on your chest, hands running down your sides, a tongue in your mouth allowing you to taste the pre-cum that's still leaking from your dick.

"Fuck me, Josh."

Those three words, three precious syllables cause a surge through your body from brain to dick and you grow painfully harder. He starts running his hands up your chest, planting a string of wet kisses along your jaw line as you whimper. You turn the tables, sharp twist of bodies as he's buried underneath you and his breath catches. You look in his eyes, no fear, only excitement. And it's then you know for sure the little boy is gone.

* * * * * * * * *

"Are you sure?"

Sure? Of course you're sure. Oh, he may actually think you're still a virgin. That notion will soon change.

"Yes. Do it."

He lowers his head and you nearly sigh in relief. Oh, his mouth. That ... mouth. God, how you've missed it. Slippery tongue snaking down your chest, sharp teeth biting at your nipples, tortured reddened nubs left raw and aching from his mouth; big hands running up and down your sides, relearning old territory. Your teeth sink into your lower lip as you think about what's to come. His dick, that once felt so good with your lips around -- down your throat -- and proved to be just as amazing tonight, would soon be up your ass. Your muscles contract sympathetically at the thought, but your dick jerks.

That mouth moves lower now, hovering above the swollen head of your cock. You breathe through your teeth as he suckles the head, rolling his tongue over the taut flesh, pointed and sharp as he finds the slit. And you're swallowed whole then, his head disappearing, only a flash of dark hair against the blue light of the room. He sucks you hard and fast until you're fucking his mouth, hips bouncing against the bed sheets. Ascends up your dick, swipes at the dripping pre-cum and then he's reaching over, pulling supplies out of the hotel drawer. You find his hand near your side and grip it, trying to even your breathing. He pauses to look at you, smiles softly and squeezes. Your heart jumps.

* * * * * * * *

Your heart jumps. Vulnerable and needy and gorgeous. Those were the only words for Elijah in that moment. His hand is damp in yours and you squeeze even tighter as you do a one-handed search through the deep wooden drawer. Pen. Paper. Phone Book. Bible. Ah, jackpot. Now there's irony for ya.

He's raised your joined hands to his lips and is now kissing each finger. His eyes are closed, so thoroughly engrossed in his task. You watch his tongue, almost porn-isque within the shadows of the room as it slithers out and slides down the slope of your index finger, licking every inch until there isn't one area his mouth hasn't touched. He pauses, and you think you see a raised eyebrow when your finger in engulfed, fast sucking, rapid tongue, making you moan, making you shiver. He does the same for every finger, running as if on automatic, unable to get enough and soon you're groaning aloud and actually embarrassed at the response he can get out of you from this.

You finally wrench your fingers away from his greedy lips, sighing as you try to regain composure. And then he's sliding down on the pillow, invitingly stretched out as the back of his fingers graze up and down your stomach.

"That was quick," he says, amused, nodding to the items in your hand.

"Always prepared," you smirk.

He lets out a chuckle and sighs as you bend to kiss his belly. Up on your knees, you plant small kisses while working the condom down on you. You fumble for the lube, squeeze some onto your palm, wincing at the coldness. Leaning back, you rub your hands together as he eyes them with anticipation, then move them to your dick, slathering it with lube.

You push his knees up and back, running your hand along the back of his thigh lovingly, teasing his entrance with your fingers and hearing his gasp of want. You blindly coat your fingers generously, and then move them to his entrance.

* * * * * * * *

The first feel of his fingers cause you to jerk and gasp. He freezes and you relax. That's always your first reaction; you can't help it. He pushes one finger in deep and you arch against it. God. Incredible. He. Uh.. He moves one finger in and out now, slow, so agonizingly slow. Another finger at your hole, legs being pushed even further back and he's..

"Oh god, Josh." You let it slip, you can't help it cause damn this boy knows what he's doing.

He's fucking you with them now, and you think if Dom hadn't done this two nights ago you may be feeling a lot more pain now.

But Dom's not like Josh; isn't deliberate in every single movement like Josh. And Josh. Josh is hovering above you now, stroking your cheek, asking if you're ready. And you are. Slow. Legs on his shoulders, his weight up against you.. on you. Your toes in the air, clenching, grasping for earth and finding only his skin. His cock, thick, long, and now.. now inside you. Right. There. Pushing, stretching, burning, aching.

Crying out, moaning as he pushes in to the hilt and starts licking at your lips. Your hands in his hair. Your body suspended almost weightless with only the sensation of his hands running up and down your body to ground you.

He pants against your lips, small gasps and utterances of your name. You answer back, breath mingling and voices overlapping. He's thrusting into you, fucking you deep and slow; letting you feel every inch. His hand moves to your dick and you twitch.

He's fucking you harder now, your body rocking against the mattress, the sheets rough against your ass, his hand griping your hair and pushing it against the pillow as he eats at your lips, raw and biting and.. god, yes.

* * * * * * * *

God, yes. You're losing it now; lost in the sweetness of his ass, lost in the way it's contracting against your dick, squeezing tight against your shaft as you pound into him, balls slamming against his ass, bodies shaking and writhing and fucking and loving and.. fuck. Your hand twisting in his hair, grabbing onto the silky, damp strands. You can't let go of his mouth, drinking every last drop of sweetness you can out of it, tasting him through and through, as your breath mingles with the sweat that is dripping off his face.

He's moaning, screwing himself down on your cock, pushing up against your hand, everything to get more, to get deeper, closer. And you give it to him, push against his body, thrust in as he pushes back, gather a rhythm that works for you, until he's shuddering and coming all over your hand and biting at your lip and..

Fuck. You push him down, his legs falling off your shoulders and around your waist as you sit up and fuck him hard, slamming into his ass, watching his eyes as they roll back in his head, his dick still spurting, his moans growing weak. He touches your nipples, pinches them, and stares at you.

And you hold his eyes as you take him, riding his ass hard while whispering 'Lij, Lij, Lij" over and over, a mindless litany that you can't break. Can't break until your head falls back and you shoot in his ass, thrusting over and over as his ass milks every last drop.

 

* * * * * * * * * *

Uhh. He's pulling out. You think he's checking for damage as his fingers touch your ass and dip inside quickly. Nuh-uh baby. He isn't going to break you. He disposes of the condom and lies down next to you, running a hand through the come on your chest and saying you should be glad you're not hairy. You laugh and he rolls you over and you kiss. An intimate kiss -- a post-coital lovers' kiss. It makes your stomach flutter and your breath catch but you cover it well. You touch and hold and he shyly asks if he was too rough.

You find that cute, Josh shy and uncertain in bed, and reassure him "oh, no." Further kisses ensue until you're resting your head on his chest and he's combing his fingers through your hair, unaware of how soothing it is.

You fall asleep.

* * * * * * * * * *

You stretch as you awaken and look to the right of you, a smile already in place for the ocupant on the bed. But it's empty. Rubbing your eyes you look at the clock. 8. Swinging your legs over the bed, you wonder if he's in the bathroom. Then you spot the note on the nightstand.

Willing yourself to relax, you open it with skittish fingers.

*I have to sit down at press conference all day with a sore ass thanks to you, you bastard. I'd rather be there, eating breakfast and kissing you. Call me. Roppongi Prince Hotel, Rm. 146.

Love,

Lij*

You smile, full toothed, and make your way to the bathroom while plotting a sneak in to the press conference. After all, you don't have yours until this afternoon.


End file.
